Genetic influences on drug response have become increasingly evident in the past decade. These influences seem likely to be of prime importance in producing variance in individual response to drugs as well as in providing a basis for various toxic manifestations of some drugs. The proposed workshop is planned to provide pharmacologists with training in the area of pharmacogenetics. Specifically, the participants will be introduced to fundamentals of general, quantitative and molecular genetics which are of significance to pharmacology, provided information concerning the development and use in research of animal genetic models, acquainted with the pharmacogenetics literature, and familiarized with the role that pharmacogenetics does and should play in health care delivery. These goals will be accomplished by a combination of lectures, laboratories and roundtable discussions. The instruction will be provided by members of the faculty of the University of Colorado as well as by several outside experts who will be brought in to add further breadth and depth to the curriculum.